


Mythical Plane of Blossom

by LNZetsumei



Category: Free!
Genre: I will go down with this ship be it hell or under water, M/M, Yes people i'm not dead yet, i cried, this was for discord fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Different people have different methods to cope, but sometimes it just wasn't enough.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 12





	Mythical Plane of Blossom

Deep into a mythical forest where spring is constant, there is a beautiful land of blooming flowers as if time froze in that specific season, that specific timeframe. Mountainous range in the background with waterfalls spilling down into crystalline lake connected by an ocean stream.  
  
From the depth of the crystalline lake, a creature of fantasy emerges.  
  
Blue scales decorating its shoulders and cheeks, mesmerizing blue tail similar to that of a fish splashes behind as it descends once more into the water. Each scale looks as if it was tailored to perfection and made just for this particular creature.  
  
“Good morning~”

It heard a voice, a small cheery voice that of a girl from the surface.  
  
Beads of water rivulet down its body when it rose to the surface once more, a small girl donning baggy clothes awaits by the shore, waving cheerfully at him, the merman, as he swam closer. Her red eyes fixated on him from under white bangs. “Haru I have a letter for you again today.”  
  
“Again?” He questioned foolishly, of course, there would be a letter for him again today, just like the day before and the day before that. For how long has this been going on? He himself cannot remember.  
  
The girl reached into her bag, pulling out a white envelope and gleefully hands it over.  
  
Haruka swept his bangs up, deep blue eyes scanning the blank envelope. How rare for the person who sends this to not put an excessive amount of drawing onto the envelope. Opening it with care, he pulled the letter out.  
  
 **[** “Haru, it’s me. Makoto. How are you doing?” **]**  
  
 **[** “Today, is a very special day do you remember what day it is?” **]**  
  
 **[** “I went around the places we used to visit together, well, most of those were pools right?” **]**  
  
A smile crept up Haruka’s lips, resting his upper body on the shore, Haruka let out a huff of amusement, typical Makoto to put question marks at the end of almost each sentence so Haruka can answer it. “I’m doing fine, Makoto…” Sadly he could not remember what day it is today so Makoto will have to forgive him for that. In this place where time is seemingly nonexistent, it was hard to keep up. “We did visit your favorite places too… stupid Mako…”  
  
 **[** “The restaurant you like has even more mackerel themed menu! But I missed your cooking the most.” **]**  
  
  
  
 _Haruka’s parents are often not home, leaving Haruka with his grandmother most of the time. Makoto would come to visit at some of the most random time with the oddest excuse he could muster, as the honest person he is, Makoto couldn’t lie to save his life most of the time.  
  
_ **[** “ _You would see through my lie but will always invite me in anyway. Haru, you’re gentle and kind, though a little blunt, but I like that honesty about you. When you’re in the water, I get a little jealous that I am not the focus of your attention anymore. I’m childish, aren’t I? You must feel that I’m overprotective sometimes, but I just cannot contain myself around you.  
  
You, who has always been with me from the start. You who loves me through thick and thin, you who picked me up whenever I’m down. Haru, I love you.”_ **]** _  
  
Thousands upon thousands of lanterns lit up in the night sky in the distance, akin to that of migrating clump of jellyfish.  
  
_ **[** _“_ I miss you, Haru, I know it’s selfish of me to say this but its excruciating being alone. It really… is painful. Without you by my side. I know that you’re probably doing well over there. Haru… Haruka. I tried. I poured my feelings into these letters and send them to you every day, hoping it will keep you company. But today just doesn’t do well for me. Rin and Nagisa came over, but I didn’t answer the door. They’ve been coming every day and I know it has already been a while. But in my head, I cannot accept it. Haru… You might hate me for this. But _—”_ **]** _  
  
Waves crashing onto the shore of night beach resounds in the air, a letter in hand, Makoto stood by a cliff overlooking a mythical view.  
  
“Nanase Haruka… no, it’s Tachibana Haruka now. I proposed to you here back then, three years ago… at this very season, at this very hour. Lanterns decorating and its reflection glimmering in the night waves. We swore an oath that we’d be together, no matter what happened. I was happy, I know you were happy too.”  
  
Light-reflecting off a golden band around Makoto’s finger and he brought it up, even through the darkness it shines brilliantly, such as the smile of the man he loves. There was no one but himself, accompanied by the night breeze that ruffles through olive hair, an icy spray that numbs his face. Or perhaps he had been standing there far too long.  
  
He recalls their time together, all their lives.  
  
“I’m sorry that I’m not strong, Haruka.”_

 _  
  
_ **[** “But, I’m sorry that I’m not strong, Haruka. I miss you… far too much, so…” **]**  
  
Haruka’s heart drops and wind rushes past, stripping off weak petals from their branches., dropping onto the water’s surface, floating on the calm pristine lake.  
  
 **[** “I’m going to meet you soon.” **]**

  
  
“Haru?”  
  
A voice from behind, a voice he recognizes even if it’s distorted to hell and back. A smile he will recognize even through the water blurring his vision. In this mythical place where time does not exist and the sun does not set. For the very first time, Haruka feels as though things around him are moving, the chirping of birds. The motion of the water, the wind against his skin.  
  
“Ma…koto?”  
  
  


Memories of humans are what those who are not mortals consider as fleeting, humans age in the passage of time and quickly disappear in the blink of an eye, such as the cherry blossoms that decorate this mythical plane. The girl with white hair sat atop a rock, her legs swinging back and forth. Watching in mild amusement at the reunion of the two.   
  
Makoto who now adores emerald fin that of a merman to live in this plane with his dearest partner couldn't be anymore happier. 

Looking up at the now darkened sky, the girl smiles. Time no longer stopped, the seasons will change as its supposed to be but the two's love will remain the same, if not stronger. "My work is done here it seemed~"

**Iwatobi swimmer (M23) Found dead by lake:  
**  
Witness’s statement explains that they have seen the victim (Tachibana Makoto) coming in what seems to be every day for the past year to the lake at night only to sit by the water and write something in his notebook and throwing it into the lake. While we cannot reach the victim’s family members, we were able to reach a few of his close friends but only one was able to give their comment. Nagisa Hazuki: “We knew there was something wrong… ever since Haru-chan died… I wish we could have tried harder.”  
  
It was understood that the victim’s husband(Nanase Haruka) had died one year ago at this very lake and the victim withdrew from every sports event since last year and nothing had been heard from him since. The case is filed under suicide.   
  
In memories of the two, the letters remained at the bottom of the lake and no divers are allowed in several portions of the lake.  
  



End file.
